


sandman

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Steve Harrington, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, An excuse for Alpha/Omega porn and unintentional Sugar Daddy Steve, Drabble, M/M, Omega Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Steve’s not a fighter. He sucks at it, actually. He’s a little soft, but he isn’t totally weak or awfully tiny. He’s a good Alpha in many of the ways that count! Just because he isn’t running around sleeping with anyone willing, picking fights, and beating people to death doesn’t mean he’s a bad Alpha. And though Billy might do all that, but he isn't a bad Omega.





	sandman

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, I totally didn't edit this

Billy’s not the only male Omega in Hawkins, but when he arrives it’s a storm of gossip. He snarls and fights like an Alpha, fucks his way through the female population, and nearly beat a guy to death when he said something that pissed him off. He wasn’t timid, wasn’t soft like an Omega should be. He had calloused hands and was more fit than the Alphas at his school.

He wasn’t anything like Nancy Wheeler, either. Nancy was nice and kind, caring and loving, careful and tender. Billy was rude, angry, and rough. ‘Gentle’ was not something Billy ever liked to be, or be treated. Not like a lot of people were comparing them. It was mostly just Steve, who was still confused as to why he wanted Billy so badly. If he was just rebound, then their fling would’ve already ended months ago. He certainly didn’t like being treated like a horrible, dirty secret (“My dad can’t find out, okay?”), but he always came back for more and then some.

Their first time was with Billy bent over the hood of his own car, drooling onto the cold metal while Steve bruised his waist with his hands and fucked him without any preparation. If it wasn’t for his slick, there would’ve been injuries on both side.

And Billy had a lot of slick. He got wet fast and could drench his boxers. He came easy, too. Steve could draw out multiple orgasms from him in a single hour, until Billy was sobbing and oversensitive, trying to get away from the knot locked inside of him. In return, Steve came a lot. It was a problem with Nancy, who could get pregnant a lot more often and lot easier than Billy. She didn’t like Steve’s knot, either, nor what he left behind. Condoms were necessary with them. Billy could only get pregnant while he was in heat and he welcomed Steve’s knot and the bloated stomach that always a symptom of their sex.

“I look like I’m pregnant.” Billy said once, after Steve had managed to clean off the tears and snot from his face. He’d started keeping wet wipes nearby his bed.

They were spooning, making it easier on the both of them while Steve’s knot was still wedged inside of Billy. When Steve looked at Omega’s stomach, he had to admit he was right. His stomach stuck out oddly, in the way Omega stomachs could Steve figured. “I came a lot.” Steve said.

“Always fucking do.” Billy sighed. “If I was in heat, you’d knock me up.”

Steve gnawed on his bottom lip. It was hormones more than anything else that made the thought of Billy pregnant hot. Logically, it wasn’t good. Billy was a junior and Steve still had no idea what he was going to do after he graduated in two months. But, still, hormones. They both had a lot of them.

His knot throbbed and he swore he could feel himself come even more. It’d continue like that for another half-hour, he figured. He knotted for a long time. They’ve learned to keep sex in comfortable areas, or they’d end up with Billy bend over his car for over an hour again.

To keep people from smelling each other **on** each other, they took multiple showers afterwards and drenched themselves in their different colognes. Regardless, Billy smelt like an Omega who’d been fucked. At least no one could tell by who, for all as someone could guess was that he’d fucked a girl. It seemed more likely for him to be banging his way through Hawkins’ girls than any other possibility.

Steve graduated and he stuck around Hawkins, despite being accepted in three different colleges. He became his dad’s apprentice. “You’ll run all of this one day.” Mr. Harrington never seemed more proud than he was when he first started introducing Steve into the family business; manufacturing and mining.

He got a stable paycheck, paid for Billy’s hospital bills because Billy would kick his ass if he ever tried to do something about Neil.

A few nights before Billy’s heat, Steve knotted him and desperately wished to mate him. He sucked at the spot between his neck and his shoulder, where one of the thumb-sized Omega glands rested. He dreamed of sinking his teeth in, triggering the hormonal release that’d mark Billy as a mated Omega.

Steve began to wonder if he was enough for Billy shortly after. He could offer stability, yeah, but an Omega surely wanted more. He couldn’t compare to Billy’s strength and don’t Omegas want a mate who’re stronger than them, able to protect and defend? Steve’s fought two times in his life and lost both, one of those was against Billy.

His response was what he’s seen his dad do whenever his mom got upset. He bought Billy an entire new wardrobe, earrings, even new tires for his car. He merrily spent as much as he could on the Omega, hoping that it’d demonstrate his worth.

It was working well, Steve thought, up to when Billy questioned him. “Why the fuck are you always getting me shit?”

Steve struggled for a second. “I just want you to like me and be happy.” He said.

“You’re a fucking moron.” Billy told him, but didn’t tell him to stop. Steve labeled it a success.

Billy resumed school, now a senior. Steve did his best to push work during school hours, and trips on weekdays. He started renting the house from a neighbor and his dad’s friend, who hadn’t been back in over a year. Their time together was kept mostly to the weekends, except for the nights he got to have the Omega over for dinner, but it was purely them with no chance or worry of interruptions. Dustin didn’t know why, exactly, but he knew he wasn’t supposed to call Steve on the weekends unless it was an absolute emergency.

The night before he had to catch a plane with his dad to Austin, Steve knotted Billy. He watched Billy’s stomach slowly push out, his muscles forcing themselves to relax. He almost bit down on Billy’s Omega gland, would have if Billy had said he could feel his teeth.

“Sorry.” Steve said. He wasn’t sorry at all. He wanted to sink through Billy’s skin until he drew blood, until there was a harsh wound, leaving a scar that’d never heal.

He was in a rush in the morning. He took a shower, but didn’t drench himself in cologne. Billy was getting ready for school and complaining that his dad was going to be pissed. Steve kissed him goodbye, “I’ll get you a new pair of leather pants.” He offered. Billy smirked and bit at Steve’s neck.

Steve’s dad was sitting outside in the taxi to drive them to the nearest airport (over an hour away). When he slid into the backseat, his luggage in the trunk, his dad turned to stare at him.

“Drive.” Mr. Harrington ordered, not taking his eyes off of Steve. The taxi driver nodded and put the car into drive, pulling away from the curb.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“You smell like Omega.” His dad said. “Like that Hargrove boy.”

He swallowed. “Dad,” He said.

His father stared at him, then nodded. “I don’t care about what your generation talks about, I better see a mating before you have any kids.” He said, it sounded like a warning, but he didn’t seem upset. “Is he the one you bought the underwear for?”

Steve winced and wondered how his dad knew.

“Well,” His dad let out a heavy breath. “I certainly feel better. I thought my son was wearing lingerie.”

“Jesus.” Steve said, wincing again.

When he got back three days later, Billy was sleeping in their bed.

Like Steve, Billy hadn’t properly cleaned himself off. He went to school reeking of Steve Harrington, it’d only took that single day for Neil Hargrove to find out. “Said either to drop you or leave,” Billy said. “I, uh, I left.”

Steve kissed him and promised to replace anything Neil didn’t let him take. Max had already beat Steve to that, not buying but instead sneaking everything of Billy’s to him with the Party’s help.

He got Billy a credit card and officially put him under his insurance. Steve’s parents began to visit, and his mom began to question when they were going to mate. The question was always brushed off. Steve was fine with waiting until Billy was ready, they were practically mated anyways.

Dustin asked Billy if he was a ‘House Omega’ and Steve narrowly kept him from being punched.

Billy’s first heat living with Steve came after three weeks. It came every two to four months, signs popped up days beforehand. It made Steve anxious. He didn’t know if Billy wanted him around for his heat, if he’d be able to keep himself from marking him if Billy did want him around. And if they mated while Billy was in heat, there was a fat chance they’d end up with a kid, _were they even ready for that_? Instead, he called in vacation for ten days.

“Are you gonna mark me?” Billy asked, a day before. Steve could smell it. Billy had already called it in that he’d be absent for the rest of the week.

Steve swallowed.

“Don’t give me any bullshit, Steve, I know the goddamn consequences.” Billy snapped before Steve could say anything.

“If you get pregnant, you won’t be able to finish off your school year.” Steve said. “We’ve got to think this through.”

“I have.” Billy insisted. “Steve, please.”

“I’ll mark you.” He said. “I should wear a condom.”

“No.” Billy dismissed. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Okay.” Steve nodded, cautious.

He woke up the next day with Billy pulling down his boxers, mouthing at his dick. The sickening sweet smell of an Omega deep in heat filled Steve’s head. He reached down and grabbed Billy’s hair, tugging him up and shoving their mouths together. He could taste himself on Billy’s neck, but he kept on until it was gone.

“Get on your knees.” He whispered.

Billy’s eyes were wet and glazed, but he obeyed without hesitance. He rolled to the side and stuck his ass in the air, cheek pressed against a pillow.

Billy was leaking even more than usual. Steve shoved in his dick without even the slightest struggle, Billy just opened up and swallowed him.

The Omega came easy on a typical day, but he seemed to come every ten minutes. Steve knotted him after Billy had come five times, completely dry since after his first. When his stomach began to swell, Steve nudged the Omega’s head to the side.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

Billy whimpered, but nodded his head. Steve sunk his teeth in, feeling the difference between the muscle and his Omega gland. He let go and bit again, breaking through skin. Blood dropped out and he bit a third time, tearing through and lapping at the weak streams that flowed.

“Fuck.” Billy cursed. Steve’s knot throbbed.

“Look at your belly, babe,” Steve told him, running a hand down Billy’s side to his stomach. “I’m gonna breed you so good, bet I’ll stuff you with so much cum that you’ll look like you’ve got a baby when I’m all done.”

Billy shook his head, but groaned. His tilted his head back. His eyes were still wet, but the previous glaze was gone. “I’m gonna cum again.” He whined.

Steve rubbed Billy’s dick until he did, the Omega sobbing and switching between begging for more and begging him to stop.

Billy’s heat lasted two and half days in total, slowing on the third day and it cut off nearly completely in time for dinner. He hadn’t eaten the entire time, while Steve had whenever Billy slept. Steve stocked him full of food and water, feeling way insanely proud of the scabbing mark on Billy’s neck and his bloated stomach.

The bloating didn’t go down for two days. Steve had actually called the doctor just to make sure everything was alright. “Your Omega is fine, though semen will likely be found for a week more.”

By some bad luck or a miracle, Billy didn’t end up pregnant. He turned eighteen shortly after. Steve was still called by the principal whenever Billy kicked the shit out of someone. And he still felt amazing whenever someone called Billy, his Omega.

“If they don’t call me by my name, I’ll fucking choke the life out of them.” Billy threatened during one of his ‘mandatory’ (Steve was making him go) doctor visits.

“There’s not another hospital in town.” Steve said. “Can you at least keep it to insults so we don’t get immediately banned?”

Luckily, the doctor called out “Billy Hargrove” And pretty much ignored Steve throughout the checkup.

Nearly four months after their first heat together, spent in bliss whenever they were alone together (whenever they were both at home and Dustin wasn’t trying to coax Steve into buying him a car), Billy went into heat again.

A week after it ended, a doctor confirmed after a home test that he was pregnant.

“You’ll be able to finish off high school.” Steve said, it was April and school ended in June.

Billy told him to shut up.

 


End file.
